Waiting For You A Nelena One Shot
by KiwiCandii
Summary: Nelena One Shot. About a girl suffering from anorexia, and a boy who is willing to do anything to be with her.


Nelena One Shot.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. An annoying beeping sound woke Selena up from her slumber. She figured out pretty quickly where she was because of what had happened that night. She was in the hospital, for the third time that month. Selena struggled with anorexia for a few years now. She even tried getting help, which didn't exactly help her, so she had given up. She turned her head slightly to the side to see the annoying machine hooked up to her arm.

"Hey Sel your awake." A tired Nick replied. He was her boyfriend over the last few years. Even though she struggled he still stayed with her.

"Yup." She replied popping the P.

"You know you gave me a heart attack last night right?" Nick said staring at her. She let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Nick. For not eating, for giving up, for not being a good girlfriend, and for putting you through all of this shit." She said in a shaky breath. A salty tear began rolling out of her eye. Nick quickly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Look at me," he said holding her chin up with his hand "I love you. Okay? You have to believe me when I say I'm going to be here for you. Were going to get through this together." He said now stroking her hair.

"I love you." Selena whispered as she brought her lips to his.

**A week later.**

She had just been released from the hospital and was now getting into Nick's car. They drove home in silence pondering the words the doctor had given her. He said this time, nobody could really help her. It was her choice. But, if she didn't start eating soon, one more trip to the hospital could be her death. Selena didn't want to die, she wasn't suicidal. But she couldn't force food down her throat. It made her sick just thinking about it.

"Were here." Nick mumbled as he walked around his car to open her door. She knew he was upset at the news they had given her. She was going to say something, but she couldn't make words come out so she nodded and walked up to the door waiting fro him to unlock it. Selena lived with Nick, because her parents had given up on her last year. They said she was "a hopeless disgrace." She hated them for leaving her. They figured they could make it up to her by depositing money in a bank account for her each month. She didn't want to use their money, or have any reminder of them. But lately she had needed money for hospital bills, so she didn't have a choice. She walked into the house as soon as Nick had unlocked it. She went over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana off the counter. Nick started at her wide eyed.

"Selena are you actually going to ea-" He go cut off by a glare she sent his way as she chewed on the banana. She wanted to throw up almost instantly but forced a few more piece down her throat.

"There. Now stop sulking its irritating me." She said walking over and plopping herself onto the couch. Nick followed her and sat right beside her.

"You didn't have to eat that." He stated.

"But you always try to make me. Now you hear I might die and you don't want me eating?" She asked him in an annoyed tone.

"Let me rephrase. You didn't have to eat it for me. I want you to get better for you, not anyone else." He said and she smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Soon, it became heated and turned into more then a make-out session. Nick quickly pulled away.

"Sorry it's just... we can't." He said.

"Yeah yeah I might break or something." She said jokingly as she rested her head in the nape of his neck. They watched TV together in a comfortable silence before she drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few months Selena slowly got some of her appetite back. Not enough to eat a whole meal, but enough to keep her away from death's door. She went into regular check ups at the hospital, and the doctors praised her for every pound she gained. She was now about 90 pounds. She was still incredibly thin, but she weighed more then she used to. Nick kept encouraging her and didn't force her to eat so much that she would feel sick. Every day she would eat just a few more bites than she had the day before and eventually the food became a part of her daily routine.

"Your doing great Sel! I think you should be rewarded." Nick said to her.

"Mhm really?" She smiled brightly.

"Were going on a date tonight!" He said to her happily.

"Really?" She said. They hadn't been out in forever because of her health.

"Yeah, go get ready we will leave in about and hour. Oh, and don't wear heels...trust me." He said as she rushed up the steps to get ready. She threw on a tight dress that made her slim body look more curvy. Instead of heels she pulled out a pair of gladiator sandals. She applied a light amount of mascara and walked back down the stairs. Nick was waiting for her at the bottom.

"You look incredible." He said pulling her into a kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad your self." She winked at him as they got in the car. They drove until they came to a beach. As they walked up Selena gasped when she saw what Nick had done. He had set up a dinner on the beach for her.

"Nick! This is beautiful." She said kissing him once again.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said pulling the chair out for her.

They ate, then decided on a walk along the beach.

"Thank you Nick. I had an amazing time tonight." She said walking hand in hand with him.

"And you deserved it." Nick said kissing her nose. She laughed. While laughing, she got a pain in her stomach that made her fall to the floor.

"Selena? Are you okay?" Nick asked frantically.

"No.. Nick I think I need a doctor." She replied letting tears fall from her eyes. He immediately dialed 9-1-1. When the ambulance showed up she was lifted onto a stretcher and was taken to the nearest hospital.

"Your going to be okay." Nick kept repeating to Selena as she cried. He was stoking her hand soothingly.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and she was quickly put into the emergency room.

"Selena I know your in pain, but I need to know what happened." The doctor said.

"I've been struggling with anorexia for a few years...and a month ago they said if I didn't eat I would die. So I started forcing myself to eat and I got better." She smiled at her accomplishments.

"I was on the beach doing fine and I got this terrible pain in my stomach and it... it just doesn't feel right." She said.

"Okay were going to run some tests... but I don't think you are anorexic." He stated leaving the room. Selena and Nick were standing there shocked. Could the doctors have messed up all those years back and she wasn't anorexic? A nurse walked in with a wheel chair.

"Were going to get you some tests to see what's going on in your stomach." She said as Selena got in the wheel chair. They brought her into a room with a huge machine and began running tests. When she was done she was brought up to her room to sleep.

She woke up, like she had a month before, to an annoying machine. This time though, liquid was hanging in it.

"Selena we have some...bad news." The doctor said looking from her to Nick.

"What is it?" Nick asked for Selena.

"You don't have anorexia you-" He got cut off by Selena.

"That's great! Nick I'm don't have anorexia." She said happily.

"Well I'm afraid its much worse," He said taking a deep breath. "Selena the reason you weren't eating was because you had stomach cancer. When you first were pronounced anorexic, you had a small tumor in your stomach, which was making feel like you couldn't eat. But now... it's been growing to long it's starting to spread and we can't get rid of it. You might only have a few days. I'm sorry." He said leaving them in the room alone to think.

"I...I w-what? It can't be. N-no but I just, and we just..." She was at a loss for words. She started crying and Nick comforted her.

"I'm so sorry. It should be like this. It's not fair!" He yelled as tears streamed down his own eyes. The pair fell asleep crying and when the woke up they pretended it didn't happen. They just wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible. They spent the weekend doing all of Selena's favourite things. She was put on heavy pain medication so she could spend her days doing something other then sitting in a hospital bed. That Monday, however, something changed and Selena knew nothing more could be done. She said she was tired and needed to sleep, even though she knew it was her time. She told Nick she loved him and before everything went black, she whispered she was sorry.

**One week later.**

Nick held a funeral service for Selena. He called her parents and told them the devastating news. He knew that even though they left they loved her, and as many times as Selena said she hated them, he knew deep down she loved them to. The day of her burial he played with a ring in his pocket, trying to distract himself from his loved one now laying in a coffin. Before it ended he took the ring he had been saving and put it on her left hand. He never got the chance to ask her to marry him. So he left the ring with her, so she would know. He whispered his goodbyes before going to his car and driving away. He never forgot, he never moved on, but Nick knew that one day they would be together again.

* * *

Wow... this one shot wasn't the best but it still made me cry. I hope you like it. & no copyright intended. :)3

Brianna


End file.
